


Planning to Take Over the World

by paintedbluerose



Series: Lee Thinks You’re Cute [5]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Brainwashing, Gen, Hurt Zuko (Avatar), Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, Iroh will hurt Long Feng, Long Feng is a dick, Past Brainwashing, Protective Iroh (Avatar), Protective Katara (Avatar), Protective Sokka (Avatar), Zuko (Avatar) whump, Zuko is brainwashed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28032864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintedbluerose/pseuds/paintedbluerose
Summary: Iroh breaks down after Zuko is taken by Long Feng. Plans for invasion-good and bad-are done. Azula and Long Feng come to an agreement.
Relationships: Aang & Katara & Sokka & Toph, Aang & Toph Beifong & Iroh & Katara & Sokka & Zuko (Avatar), Dai Li & Zuko, Iroh & The Gaang (Avatar), Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), Kuei & Long Feng (Avatar), Kuei & Zuko (Avatar), Long Feng & Zuko, Sokka & Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Lee Thinks You’re Cute [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001100
Comments: 42
Kudos: 78





	Planning to Take Over the World

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to add more, I think, but I’m putting it out. I promised someone I would put new chapter out today. I keep changing things from what’s on my outline. Adjusting and adding or removing.

It wasn’t long after Long Feng left that Iroh broke down sobbing. His Nephew was gone. Stolen from him. Not just in the physical sense, but mentally as well. His mind was blank. Erased. Was there any hope of him returning? To be like it once was?

“Uncle...” Toph spoke first, hesitant to come near him. She wasn’t the type to hesitate in anything-Iroh hadn’t know her long but he could tell-and she hesitated with him. As if he would spook easily.

“He’s gone. My Neph-my son is gone.” Iroh shook his head. Lu Ten’s death-though painful-was quick and it was clear he was dead. With Zuko, he wasn’t physically dead but mentally dead and that seemed so much worse to Iroh.

“We’ll get him back.” Katara placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. “I promise.”

“How?!” Iroh cried out. “Long Feng has cleared his mind. He won’t listen to anyone but Long Feng. Even if we were able to grab him, he wouldn’t listen to us.”

“Then we take Long Feng with us.” Sokka said.

“What?! Are you crazy?” Katara asked. Iroh was glad she said it because if he spoke up, it would not have been so kind.

“Look, Zuko won’t go anywhere or do anything without Long Feng so we need to get Long Feng and Zuko and convince Long Feng to remove control over Zuko.”

“And how are we going to do that? We don’t know where they are. Even if we did, there’s still the issue of getting both of them without any problems and getting out of Ba Sing Se.” 

“I don’t know!” Sokka sighed. “We’re supposed to meet with King Kuei this morning. We can tell him we need to find Long Feng as he took someone who is brainwashed. We can say he’s our friend without saying his name or who he is.” Sokka added as Iroh and Katara both opened their mouths to protest. “If we mention he’s a friend, maybe we can figure out where he is without making it obvious its us looking for him.”

“If King Kuei asks for a name, tell him it’s Lee. There’s a million Lee’s but that’s Zuko’s cover here.” Iroh gave a small smile to Sokka. “I must get back to the tea shop. You will tell me if you find him?”

“You’re not coming with us?” Sokka asked.

“As much as I want to be there and find my boy, it’s not wise that the Dragon of the West who once laid siege on the city of Ba Sing Se for six hundred days meet with the King, don’t you agree?”

“Oh right.” Sokka rubbed the back of his neck. “That’s probably a good idea.”

“You’re not going alone.” Katara frowned. “I’ll go with you.”

“Katara!”

“No Sokka. If we let Iroh go by himself, how do we know the Dai Li won’t grab him? One of us should stay with Iroh in case something happens.” 

“That’s... that’s actually a good idea.” Sokka sighed. “You two should come back here tonight. We’ll discuss what we found out.” 

“Be careful.”

“You too.” Sokka turned towards Iroh. “Take care of each other. Look out for one another.” Though Sokka said it to both of them, Iroh knew Sokka was talking to him. Katara was his sister and he was protective of her.

“Of course.” Iroh nodded to Sokka. 

~~~~

Long Feng took Zuko under the Palace, to where the Dai Li were setting up everything from Lake Laogai. He sent the Dai Li with him away so no one would follow him. There was a secret corner Long Feng created long ago. Through earthbending, he was able to create a tunnel to a few rooms where no one would find him. He could hide if need be. Or, in this case, he could hide someone.

While the direct path was accessible through earthbending, there was another way through secret passageways and hidden doors. First he went to the secret rooms through earthbending and then walked out through hidden doorways. It was imperative Zuko knew the way out.

“Lee, pay attention to the way out and in. Remember the path and where to go.”

“Yes Master.” Lee said in a monotone voice. All emotion was gone.

Once back in the secret room, Long Feng spoke to Zuko. “Do you remember? Are you able to leave if needed?”

“Yes Master.”

“Good.” He hesitated. There was one other part he needed to make sure of. “Are you still conscious of time?”

“Yes Master. I feel the sun still Master.”

“Good.” He smiled. “If there is any time the sun sets and I am not down here, I need you to leave and find me. I’ll most likely be in prison and you need to break me out.”

“Of course Master.”

Long Feng felt better. He wasn’t stupid to think what he did would have no consequences. The Avatar would poison the King’s mind against Long Feng and would no doubt arrest him. As long as he had Zuko, he could do whatever he wanted. Zuko would be the protection Long Feng needed. 

~~~~

Sokka didn’t like the idea of splitting up. He liked it less when it was his sister who split up. With Iroh. Not that Iroh was bad! He wasn’t. He just was more of a target with Zuko gone. Which meant Katara was more of a target.

He tried to focus as much as possible in the meeting with King Kuei. He was the planner after all. He had to plan the invasion. Which meant he had to talk with the King about what was needed.

A punch from Toph woke him up from his thoughts and he saw all in the room staring at him. “Sorry, did I miss something?” He asked.

“Yeah Snoozles, the entire conversation about planning. Where we asked you several questions.” Toph sighed. 

“Is everything all right Sokka?” King Kuei asked.

“Not really. A friend of ours was taken by the Dai Li and brainwashed. Long Feng has control over him. His Uncle is worried about him. We’re afraid he might be a target so my sister is with him but I’m worried about my sister.” 

“Oh my!” Kuei looked ready to faint. “I had no idea the Dai Li we’re capable of brainwashing someone. And you said Long Feng has him?”

“We’re not sure where he is. Sparky won’t listen to any of us now. Creepy has it so only he can tell Sparky what to do.” Toph threw her hands down on the table, creating a dent from the force.

“Sparky...? Who is Sparky?” Kuei asked.

“Uh... Lee.” Sokka started, trying to think of a good excuse quick. “He’s Aang’s firebending teacher...?”

“Firebending? There’s firebenders here?” Kuei blinked. “I thought we were at war with firebenders.”

“Way to go Snoozles.” Toph muttered and punched Sokka.

“We are.” Aang said. “But he’s good. He saved my life before. His Uncle helped us in the Northern Water Tribe during the invasion.”

Sokka wasn’t sure about the first part but Toph didn’t seem to claim Aang was lying. She didn’t make any movements suggesting he was. He would have to ask Aang about that later.

“Oh well that’s good.” Kuei smiled, seeming to be satisfied with the answer. “I can call Long Feng in and ask him where your friend is. I should have had him arrested but I told him not to come near the Palace. If I arrested him, he wouldn’t have taken your friend.” Kuei called a couple guards to bring Long Feng in. “I am sorry he took your friend.” He said to the group.

“It’s not your fault King Kuei.” Aang said. “I don’t think any of us expected Long Feng to do what he did.”

“Thank you Avatar Aang.”

~~~~

Azula was good at sneaking around. She had been doing it for years. It didn’t take much to find out where the invasion planning was being held or to find a way to hear everything. She wondered why she hadn’t seen the waterbender in the meeting until Sokka mentioned his sister elsewhere. After the Avatar mentioned the Northern Water Tribe, Azula knew who it was Long Feng had-her brother.

She was conflicted realizing her brother was brainwashed. The thought of him free of Uncle and willing to do whatever she asked would be wonderful. The idea that someone else dared to control a Fire Nation Prince-no matter how pathetic they might be-was upsetting. She knew she had to get the Dai Li on her side when she first arrived. Now she knew she needed Long Feng on her side as well.

Seeing the guards leave to find Long Feng, she exited her hiding place in search for Dai Li agents. Finding one, she convinced him to take her to Long Feng. It didn’t take much-they were stupidly loyal to him. She mentioned he was in trouble and she wished to help and she had the agent doing her biding. 

Once Long Feng came to meet her, Dai Li surrounded her like they could capture her. How pathetic. She was a Princess, a firebending prodigy, and the youngest capable of producing lightning. She was not her brother. She would not be captured.

“I hear you have news for me.” Long Feng smirked. “If it’s what I think it is, I already suspect and have a plan in place, Princess.”

The fact that he knew who she was meant nothing. It had been her plan after all. “I don’t doubt you do. However, I think it’s in your best interest to work with me.”

“If you’re trying to threaten me, I should have you-“

“I know who you have.” She interrupted and rolled her eyes. “My brother is worthless. I don’t care what you do with him. He’s a banished traitor after all.”

“Even if I have him kill himself?”

“If you think that’s supposed to make me scared, you’re wrong. If he dies, I have no one to fight me for the throne. Not to mention, Father and I have both wanted him dead since he was born. You’d be doing everyone a favor.”

“It seems I have been mistaken.” He bowed his head slightly. “I’m ready to listen.”

~~~~

Lee sat in his room Master gave him. He was very thankful for Master. Lee saw others and heard voices but he couldn’t make out what any of them were saying. Master’s voice was loud and clear. Master was important.

Master gave him strict instructions on what to do if he was gone too long. When he left, he said he had to meet with someone. Lee hoped it wouldn’t take long. He missed his Master. 

Lee could feel the sun fading and Master had not returned. Master was in trouble. The sun was gone and no Master. Lee waited a few minutes before heading out. Lee had to save Master. Master needed Lee. And Lee needed Master.

~~~~

Long Feng was brought before King Kuei and noticed the Avatar was still there. The waterbender and general were not, but that was of no consequence to Long Feng. He knew what was going to happen and he knew Zuko would rescue him.

“Your Majesty.” Long Feng bowed.

“Long Feng, it seems you have taken a friend of theirs and brainwashed him. I command you release him.”

Long Feng almost laughed at the pathetic attempt of Kuei. Long Feng listen to Kuei? After all these years? Not a chance. “No.”

“You refuse a direct order from your King?”

“I do. There is nothing you can do or say to get me to release him.” He smirked.

“If you will not listen to your King, then I have no choice but to arrest you. Perhaps a few nights in a cell will change your mind.” Kuei gestured to his guards-the stupid, weak guards, not worthy of being Dai Li-and had Long Feng taken to a cell.

He had a window in his cell and it wasn’t long before the sun set. It hadn’t been more than an hour since Long Feng arrived to his cell when a commotion was heard and his cell door was opened. His pet stood at the door and bowed to Long Feng.

“Master.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been debating about adding this series to FanFiction website. I don’t have much on there as I removed a lot. I have my Burning Waters fic and another one. Kinda feel like I should do this one too but not sure.


End file.
